Please Stay with Me!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: awalnya Miku berkenalan dengan Luka. lalu, Miku belajar banyak dari Luka. tapi... lama-lama sifat Luka berubah. kenapa, ya?


"Jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Kamu sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti aku… akan terlahir kembali."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, tunggu aku, ya…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Vocaloid Fanfiction<strong>

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © arichu13 (me!)**

**Contains with romance**

**Pairing type: Slash pairing, Yuri**

**Pair: MikuLuka**

**Miku POV**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, abal, typo(s) maybe, contains with Shojo-ai, etc**

* * *

><p>"Namaku Hatsune Miku." Kataku. Oh, ini hanya sekedar basa-basi, kok. Aku tau mereka sudah mengenalku, <em>creator <em>kami selalu mengenalkan pada kami kalau ada Vocaloid baru. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari _creator _kami ini. Tapi aku sengaja memberitahukan namaku pada mereka berharap diantara mereka semua ada yang mau menyapaku.

Hening.

Ini betul-betul awal yang terlalu buruk bagiku. Tidak ada yang menyapaku, atau minimal mengganggap keberadaanku. Semuanya sibuk sendiri.

"Haahh…" aku menghela napas. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, aku hanya mencari tempat duduk dan duduk terdiam sendirian.

"Hei, jadi kamu ya Vocaloid baru itu?" tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Dia berbicara dengan tenang dan lembut. Sepertinya orang yang sangat baik. Aku berbalik melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku.

"Aahh… i-iya. Aku Vocaloid baru itu, Hatsune Miku." Kataku pada orang itu. Orang itu adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang berambut merah muda. Ia tersenyum dengan bibir merahnya yang indah. Orang yang cantik, itu yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Oh, Hatsune Miku, ya. Aku Megurine Luka. _Yoroshiku ne_." kata gadis berambut merah muda itu padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kusambut uluran tangan itu.

"_Yoroshiku_…"

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Luka.

"A-a-ah. Iya, tentu saja boleh, Megurine-san." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Ahaha, panggil saja aku Luka-chan. Jangan terlalu formal ah! Aku akan memanggilmu Miku-chan."

"Iya, Luka-chan."

"Nah, begitu, dong!" Luka akhirnya duduk disebelahku. "Biarkan aku menjadi temanmu, ya, Miku."

"Tentu! Aku sangat senang bila Luka mau menjadi temanku. Atau mungkin, satu-satunya temanku."

"Eeh? Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak menyapa yang lain? Mereka bisa menjadi temanmu, lho."

"A-aku… malu…" wajahku memerah.

"Hihi. Kamu pemalu, ya." Luka menepuk pundakku lagi. Sepertinya dia senang sekali menepuk pundakku. "Ayo, kukenalkan pada semuanya. Mau?"

"Tentu!" aku mengangguk kegirangan.

.

"Aku Meiko."

"Aku Rin Kagamine."

"Aku Ren Kagamine."

"Aku Kaito Shion."

"Aku Gakupo Kamui."

"Aku Neru Akita."

"Aku Teto Kasane."

"Aku Haku Yowane."

"Aku Ruko Yokune."

"A-ah… _yo-yo-yoroshiku, Minna_!_ Watashi wa Miku Hatsune desu._"

Dalam sekejap saja, aku langsung mengenal semuanya.

"Aku tidak sadar kamu datang, lho. Maaf, ya. Habis, suaramu pelan sekali, aku tidak dengar." Kata Meiko meminta maaf padaku. Meiko adalah perempuan berambut cokelat pendek, berdada besar, berpakaian minim sangat terbuka, dan kelihatan dewasa. Bagiku, Meiko tidak kalah cantik dengan Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Suaraku memang sangat pelan." Kataku.

"Iya! Suaramu pelan, lembut dan manis. Tidak seperti dia, suaranya kencang sekali, apa lagi saat perkenalan, dia galak sekali, lho! Hati-hati, Miku-chan." Celetuk Kaito. Kaito adalah laki-laki berambut biru yang bermata biru juga. Dia tinggi tampan dan kelihatan dewasa, walaupun agak iseng. Aku mengaguminya! Suaranya bagus sekali. Ia memakai baju panjang yang lengannya juga panjang dan syal, serta celana abu-abu dan sepatu.

"Apaan, sih!"

"Halo, Miku-chan." Sapa seorang bocah perempuan mungil yang cantik. Rambutnya digerai, pirang sebahu, matanya berwarna kuning, ia mengenakan pita besar dikepalanya, manis sekali. Dia memakai baju _sailor_ polos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam. Namanya Rin. "Kakak kelihatan cantik, deh. Salam kenal, ya. Aku suka juga lho suara kakak."

"E-eh… aku… aku tidak pantas dipanggil kakak. Salam kenal juga, Rin-chan. Kamu juga manis."

"Terima kasih, kak!"

"Sudah kenal semuanya, kan?" tiba-tiba Luka muncul dibelakangku.

"Iya! Terima kasih, Luka-chan." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Luka juga ikut tersenyum.

.

"Luka… boleh tidak aku memintamu untuk berjanji?" tanyaku suatu hari. Luka langsung memandangiku bingung. Jelas dia bingung, ya? Soalnya, aku kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Berjanji untuk apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku. Tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Kataku lagi sambil memandang Luka serius.

"Eeh…? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Aku… soalnya Luka adalah temanku yang paling berharga. Kamu teman pertamaku, orang yang mengenalkanku pada yang lain, orang yang paling mengerti tentangku, orang yang sangat baik padaku. Luka sudah seperti kakakku." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Oh… baiklah, aku akan berjanji untuk terus bersamamu." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya memandanginya sambil diam.

"… Terima kasih…"

.

"_Aku hanya sebuah Vocaloid. Aku diciptakan untuk bernyanyi. Bernyanyi… bernyanyi… dan bernyanyi…. Terus bernyanyi tanpa henti. Aku diciptakan bukan untuk mencintai, bukan untuk menyayangi. Aku diciptakan hanya untuk menyanyi. Apapun alasannya._

_Karena itu, aku tidak mempunyai hati. Mungkin tidak dibutuhkan, menurut mereka. Tapi menurutku itu perlu. Karena itu, akan kubuat hatiku sendiri. Jiwaku sendiri. Akan kubuat untuk mencintai. Menyayangi. Mengasihi._

_Tapi… tentu saja untuk bersedih juga… karena kebahagiaan dan kesedihan adalah dua hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan."_

––– _Hatsune Miku._

.

Aku sekarang sudah berubah. Sudah bisa menyanyi dengan baik, sudah bisa menari dengan baik, sudah bisa tersenyum dengan baik. Dan yang paling penting, sudah tidak malu lagi berada di depan umum. Ini semua berkat Luka. Dia yang mengajarkanku semuanya. Semuanya. Tidak ada yang tidak diajarkannya padaku. Luka memang sangat baik. Bersyukur aku bertemu dengannya. Dia teman terbaikku. Ah, tentu yang lain juga temanku, tapi hanya Luka yang mengerti aku. Yang paling menyayangiku, yang paling baik padaku.

Tapi… aku baru sadar… ada satu hal yang tidak diajarkan Luka padaku.

Cara mencintai.

Cara mengasihi.

Cara menyayangi.

Dia tidak mengajarkan itu padaku.

Aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu mencintai, mengasihi, dan menyayangi. Apa itu cinta. Apa itu kasih. Apa itu sayang. Apa itu hati.

Ah, diantara kami, para Vocaloid, tidak ada yang tau arti 'hati', 'kasih', 'sayang', dan 'cinta'. Kami hanya tau 'menyanyi', 'konser', 'lagu', dan 'menyenangkan para penggemar'. Itulah apa yang diajarkan _creator _kami pada kami. Sungguh membosankan, jujur saja. Aku tidak suka hidup seperti ini. Menyanyi tanpa mendalami maknanya. Aku tau kami robot, tapi aku tidak suka seperti ini. Huuhhh… aku iri pada manusia, mereka mempunyai hati.

.

"Aaaa~ iii~"

Kami semua, para Vocaloid, sedang berlatih vokal lagi. Pertama, berlatih bersama, lalu berlatih sendiri-sendiri dengan dibimbing oleh Aki Utaute.

"Ayo, Hatsune Miku. Giliranmu latihan vokalmu sendiri."

Giliranku!

"Baik." Aku berjalan mendekati Aki-sensei dan mencoba bernyanyi.

Aku pun bernyanyi.

"Bagus, Hatsune. Sepertinya kami akan menggunakanmu untuk kolaborasi kali ini."

Aku mengangguk. "_Arigato_." Aku berjalan pergi. Hee…? Kolaborasi? Dengan siapa?

Giliran Luka. "_Ganbatte ne, Ruka-chan!_" aku menyemangati Luka. Luka mengangguk dan pergi. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa anggukannya tadi hanya anggukan basa-basi. Aku hanya senyum-senyum memperhatikan Luka dari tempat dudukku.

He? Kenapa Luka kelihatan sedih? Sepertinya dia dimarahi oleh Aki-sensei. Kenapa? Dia kan bagus sekali bernyanyinya. Aku bingung sambil terus memperhatikan Luka yang bernyanyi sambil dimarahi oleh Aki-sensei.

Akhirnya Luka kembali dan duduk disebelahku.

"Luka…? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Luka hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

"Hatsune dan Shion, kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang rekaman oleh Utaute dan yang lain. Cepat kesana." Terdengar panggilan untukku dan Kaito. Aku buru-buru bangkit.

"Maaf, Luka. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Pamitku pada Luka. Luka mengangguk dan aku pun pergi.

Lalu aku sadar… dia menyenandungkan lagu _Uninstall_. Lagu yang kubuat bersamanya. Lagu itu baru-baru ini diketahui oleh produser, jadi mereka mau menyuruhku menyanyikannya untuk rekaman. Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa harus aku? Luka juga bagus, kok, menyanyikannya.

"Nah, datang juga kalian. Shion, Hatsune, segera ambil posisi." Kata Aki-sensei yang (lagi-lagi) menjadi pembimbing rekaman. "Ini kertas liriknya. Hapalkan, ya."

Aku mengambil kertasnya dan berlatih menyanyi sendiri. Aku sudah tau nadanya, Aki-sensei sudah memberitahu nadanya.

.

"Lukaaa~~~ aku berhasil!" kataku berlari memeluk Luka.

"Baguslah…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku duduk lagi disebelahnya. Baru kusadari dia menyenandungkan lagu _Disappearance of Megurine Luka_(7). Aku terdiam mendengarkan. Seperti ada yang berbeda dari Luka. Apa, ya?

"Luka…?"

"Apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa menyanyikan lagu Disappearance itu?" tanyaku khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Tidak…"

"Apanya yang tidak? Tadi Luka juga menyanyikan lagu Uninstall."

"Kamu mendengarnya, ya?" Luka menatapku. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Luka… kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, bicarakan saja."

"Terima kasih…"

.

Hatsune Miku-lah yang sekarang menjadi bintang. Begitu kata orang-orang. Padahal dulu Luka yang jadi bintang. Dan Luka yang mengajariku sampai aku menjadi bintang.

Perubahan dalam diri Luka makin terlihat jelas. Ia selalu saja menyenandungkan lagu _Uninstall, _dan _Disappearance of Megurine Luka_.

.

"Miku…" suatu hari, Luka memanggilku. "Aku… harus pergi."

"Eeehhh?"

"Aku harus pergi. Produser sudah menganggapku hancur. Aku… akan di-_uninstall_." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa? Ja-jangan, Luka! Jangan! Bilang, jangan." Pekikku tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa, Miku. Sekarang kau yang bersinar. Semua lagu, kamu yang menyanyikan. Aku… sudah tidak berguna lagi bagi mereka."

"Tidaakk… aku tidak mau. Kau lah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Luka sangat baik padaku. Kumohon, Luka." Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi. Menetes sedikit demi sedikit menuruni pipiku.

Ini, ya, yang namanya air mata?

'Hati' memang hebat. Tapi… sedih juga, ya, kalau harus merasakan kesedihan.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau menyesal telah menciptakan hatiku sendiri…

"Maafkan aku, Miku."

"Luka!"

On/Off…?

Off.

"Lukaa!" tangisanku tidak terbendung lagi. Program Luka sudah dihentikan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan benar-benar mati.

"Jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Kamu sudah berjanji bukan?" kataku disela-sela tangisanku.

"Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti aku… akan terlahir kembali." Luka mengelus pipiku sambil tersenyum… dengan sisa 'nyawa' yang tersisa.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, tunggu aku, ya…"

Dan habis sudah semua tenaganya. Luka sudah mati.

"Akan kutunggu, Luka. Karena Luka yang paling berharga bagiku…"

.

Sejak saat itu, aku sering menangis sambil menyenandungkan lagu _From Y to Y_ sambil mengenang Luka. Sekaligus berharap Luka bisa kembali.

Akan terus begini, sampai dia pulang kepadaku.

.

"_Kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne… soshite te wo tsunagou sono toki made 'mata ne'…"_

"_From Y to Y_, ya?"

Terdengar suara khas yang membuatku sangat rindu. Aku berbalik dan melihat…

Luka!

"Luka…?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Tidak percaya, ya? Huft, kejamnya. Ya, ini aku, Megurine Luka yang kau kenal dulu. Aku sudah berjanji akan terlahir kembali, kan? Aku datang untuk menemuimu lagi, Hatsune Miku." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Senyum khas Megurine Luka.

Air mataku menuruni pipiku. Aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Luka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Luka!"

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong>_

Aki Utaute : OC Alice yang udah lama banget dibikin tapi baru dipake sekarang. Dia itu cewek pirang yang jago main gitar. Mata kanannya diperban, mata kirinya warna cokelat. Rambutnya, pirang, tentu saja, sebahu. Ceritanya jago nyanyi juga. Saking bingungnya mau siapa yang ngajarin para Voca nyanyi, bego banget Aki-chan –ku ini nongol di otak. Mfufufu… bagi yang pernah nyasar ke

_Disappearance of Megurine Luka _: lagu Disappearance nya si Luka. Mirip kayak lagu Disappearance nya Miku, kok.

_Kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne, soshite te wo tsunagou, sono toki made, 'mata ne'_ : panjang? Emang. Ini bait terakhir lagu From Y to Y. Artinya kurang lebih gini: "Akan sangat baik kalau suatu saat kita bertemu kembali tanpa ada perubahan perubahan pada diri kita, dan kita akan menggenggam tangan masing-masing, sampai saat itu tiba, 'sampai jumpa lagi.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**:**

Huwohohoho~~~ Luka x Miku. Shojo-ai, bukan Yuri. Ada yang suka Yuri? Alice sih kurang suka. Sukanya Shojo-ai –nya. Mfufufu. Aih, karena Alice suka Shojo-ai, jangan kira Alice ini cowok, ya. Alice ini cewek, kok. Mfufufu~ niatnya mau Shonen-ai, tapi entah kenapa enakan Shojo-ai #bletakk

Bagi yang gak suka Yuri, jangan khawatir baca ini, gak berbau Yuri, tapi berbau Shojo-ai #apabedanyacoba

Huweee…. Gaje ya? Gomen ne…. *sujud minta maaf*

Ah! Itu 'quote' Miku nya asal nongol di kepala lho... bukan copas. Haha ._.

Naahh~ review, ya! Selalu ditunggu review kalian semua! Muach muach! #plakk

Review! Ripiuh!


End file.
